Zoo Fun Time
by LovesLullaby
Summary: Natsu, Gajeel and Gray go to the Zoo to find the girls. Broship! little bit of Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale.


Note- to avoid confusion

Natsu

_Gray_

**Gajeel**

just a drabble that I wrote while writing my other story. hope you enjoy :D oh and I took out a lot of the cussing because it really is unnecessary...I think this is the third time I've edited this... tell me what you think! I have another story on here I'd like to post but I lack the necessary self confidence...

* * *

"This is stupid!"

_"Well if you weren't such a little bitch-"_

"Fuck you gray! This game is rigged"

**"Aye salamander where's your bathroom?"**

_"Just take a piss in his milk like I do"_

"Pffft" Natsu spit out the milk he was currently gorging down.

"That better have been a joke asshole!"

**"Forget it...I'll go in the bushes.."**

_"I don't know, how did it taste?"_

**"What the hell are you drinking milk for anyway you pussy, we should be getting drunk!"** Gajeel exclaimed walking into the house.

_"because it's ten in the morning... but fuck it!"_

"Butt fuck it.. are you confessing something gray?"

_"Yeah, I fucked your girlfriend in the ass last night while you were touching yourself you flamebator.."_

"You did not!" He lunged out at him, throwing a punch. Gajeel watched in slight amusement as he poured himself a shot of fire whiskey.

_"SHE WAS SCREAMING MY NAME SOOO HARD!"_

"FUCK YOU GRAY"

_"LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND DID? SORRY I'M A LITTLE WORN OUT"_ next thing they knew the entire left side of the house was completely destroyed.

**"Where is bunny girl anyways, she's usually here baking cookies"** Asked Gajeel as if a brawl wasn't happening in front of his eyes.

The boys stopped fighting to reply.

_"The girls went to the zoo for the day,"_

**"Don't they hang out with you two animals enough?"**

"you're one to talk! You look like something that escaped the zoo!"

**"Are you two retards gonna keep insulting each other or are we gonna go to the zoo and find the girls?"**

"Why the hell would we go to the zoo?"

**"because girls like it when you do that kind of stupid shit with them, and two word: gift shop. Buy her a stuffed animal or some shit and you'll be in her pants by nightfall"**

_"That actually sounds pretty legit.."_

"But I hate the zoo"

_"C'mon Natsu, you have to visit your family every once in a while,"_

"Go to hell you ice princess,"

_"I'm sure Lucy would love to meet your mother, miss orangutan,"_

**"Ugh..I'm not drunk enough for this."**

"What was that fuck face?"

Gajeel grabbed both the boys by a piece of their clothing and dragged them outside. Trying to remember why he hung out with these idiots to begin with. But quickly as the sun bore down on him he realized it was hot outside and Levy would be wearing her shortest shorts...he would have left them behind if he didn't think going in by himself would look ridiculous. Then again walking around with these idiots may have the same result. .

.

.

.

.

"Fifty jewels a person?! What a rip off."

**"Let's just go find the girls and get this over with.."**

_"Let's see...if I were a girl-"_

"Shouldn't be too difficult for you then.."

**"can we just go?! Hanging out with you two is dropping my IQ."**

"Since your so damn smart! Where do you think they are?"

**"How should I know?"**

_"Let's just start walking and maybe we'll run into them"_

**"Let's go get drunk first,"**

_"Do they even serve alcohol here?"_

**"They better..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey gray? Close relative of yours?" Natsu giggled, pointing over the open enclosure at some polar bears.

_"Oh yeah! Go say hi to mama for me will ya?"_ He said back kicking him over the fence into the enclosure below.

"Holy shit it's huge!"

_"That's what your girlfriend said too!"_

"you asshole! Get me out of here before it wakes up!"

**"Where'd ash for brains go?"** Gajeel asked, coming back from the food stand with a slurpee not really giving a shit about the answer.

_"To take a piss I think, he said he'll catch up."_

_._

_._

_._

"Gray! You bastard!" Natsu caught up with them after miraculously escaping the polar bear exhibit, knocking the raven haired boy in the back of the head. While they started throwing fists Gajeel noticed a group of familiar girls in the distance.

**"Knock it off you idiots! I found them!"** They both stopped their fighting and stares off in the same direction Gajeel was.

_"I think Natsu just creamed his pants"_

"go to hell! At least I can keep my clothes on!"

_"Better than being a premature ej- oof"_

**"Stop drawing attention to yourselves,"** Gajeel hit both boys stopping their bickering.

**"Man, shrimp has some nice legs, not much on top but I've always been more of an ass man myself,"**

"She doesn't have much there either"

**"I hate you guys."**

_"Look Natsu, Lucy's ass is hanging out of her little shorts"_ Natsu shuffled to get a better look, before then acting as if he wasn't interested.

"gah! Gray you're all sweaty."

_"sue me, it's hot."_

"At least put your shirt back on you perverted popscicle."

**"Oh Shit! They're coming this way!"**

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked them They all grinned innocently as if they hadn't just been stalking the girls.

_"Natsu just wanted to tell you that he thinks about when he_ -" Natsu punches Gray in the face

**"We wanted to see the animals.**" Gajeel lied, he'd be dammed if he let those dumb asses ruin this for him.

"Gajeel I didn't know you liked the zoo? Levy's face brightened up.

"Natsu? I thought you hated the zoo?" Lucy asked him and Gray decided to answer for him wrapping his arm around the pink haired boys shoulder.

_"Yeah, but he was feeling a little homesick, don't forget to introduce her to mommy dearest Natsu._" Lucy looked at them both confused.

"We actually, just really missed you guys" Natsu grinned at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Gray-sama misses Juvia?" A normally shy Blue haired girl finally chimed in.

_"Well these two idiots are getting on my nerves,_" Gray replied back to her, motioning towards the other two boys.

**"You sure know how to make a girls heart flutter, asshole."**

_"I don't need advice from a guy with a porcupine for hair,"_

"It is okay Gajeel, Juvia knows Gray-Sama's thoughts and words are not the same." Juvia giggled.

_"But don't worry Gajeel, I mean every word I say to you and flame crotch over there,"_

"Oh, boys..." Lucy interrupted, holding Natsu back from starting another brawl with Gray.

"Do you guys wanna go and get some lunch with us?" Levy invited them. It's not every day that their crushes just stroll in on a girls day to hang out with them...as barbaric as they may be..

"Say Natsu? Why are you covered in scratches,"

"Oh yeah! The bear woke up you son of a bitch!" Natsu yelled out and tackled Gray to the ground.

Lucy and Juvia sighed while Levy seemed smug that Gajeel's behavior wasn't as bad as their crushes. That is until Natsu accidentally punched him in the face, causing him to fight as well- leaving Levi to sigh with the rest of them.

.

.

.

_"How come Erza didn't come with you guys?"_ Gray asked no one in particular.

"She went out with Jellal. Their supposed to meet us for the outdoor movie."

"They're playing 'Notebook'"

"Oh gawwd" all three boys Moaned in utter disdain.

"But wouldn't it be romantic? Three boys..three girls.." Lucy hinted, hoping the dense boys took the hint. She sighed when they raised their eyebrows at her.

"Sure, I'll go Lucy," Natsu grinned toothily at her, at this point he was really the only one with a chance of getting anything later.

"Whapush" came a low whip sound obviously meant for just Natsu to hear.

The two other boys chuckled Natsu growled.

Eventually the two others "reluctantly" agreed.

.

.

.

"Isn't that monkey cute, Natsu?" Lucy fawned, holding onto his arm.

"It smells like Gray's mom in here," he said back, earning a shoe to the head from the other side of the room. Natsu was about to stalk after him but Lucy wouldn't let go of his arm. She was wearing a very agitated expression.

"Natsu, If you get into one more fight, I'm going home and locking all the entrances," he's pretty sure she was about to pop a blood vessel and he's also pretty sure she was going to leave a bruise on his arm..

Oh the things he does for love...

.

.

_._

_"Hey Natsu?...I heard you like Lucy to wear granny panties and call her Mama when you have sex,"_

"That is literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth,"

**"Yeah, we both know Natsu is a virgin,"**

_"She's probably afraid it'll be so terrible she won't like him anymore,"_

"If I could, I would beat the shit out of both of you right now,"

**"But you can't, because your a pussy, and your whipped"**

"_Whapush"_

"the hell with you guys...I'm gonna go make out with my girlfriend..you two can go jerk each other off."

.

.

.

"Hey, Luce this one reminds me of you!" Natsu told her, Holding out a stuffed Lion with a nice golden main.

"Oh Natsu, that's so sweet."

"Does Juvia remind Gray of any animal?"

"_This kind of reminds me of you,"_ he told her picking up the blue stuffed animal in front of him.

"Oh, Gray-sama! A Dolphin? They're my favorite" he just thought it matched her hair.

Score..

"Look Gajeel! This reminds me of you!" -please don't be a porcupine-

**"Uh..is that a freaking wolf?**" Levy nodded and smiled

"Their really dangerous, deadly even, but they can also be taught to be loyal and loving," She blushed while she told him this. Gajeel rubbed the back of his head and then smirked.

"I'll buy it for you to sleep with at night then," Levy blushed even redder.

The three girls walked out of the gift shop with big stuffed animals, and the boys walked out with empty pockets.

.

.

.

"The movies about to start! Hurry!" Lucy called out to them. Natsu took his place behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder. She clutched on to her lion and leaned into him. "I'm glad you came."

"Does Gray-sama want to watch the movie with Juvia?" She asked him, fidgeting her fingers and blush apparent on her face.

_"Sounds good to me,_" he said back sitting next to her in the grass. He noticed a sense of disappointment coming from her so he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"_Cough...its cold outside, I'd offer you my coat but I lost it at some point, so I hope you don't mind...huh? Juvia?_" But Juvia had fainted...Gray just smirked and gripped her tighter.

"Well I guess that just leaves us the- whoa!"

**"Your in the way of the giant TV shrimp,**"

Gajeel had pulled her into his lap and pretended like nothing was wrong with the situation. So Levy went with it and leaned back into him.

Erza and Jellal never made it past the parking lot...


End file.
